This invention relates to an acceleration control system which prevents overspeeding or spinning of driven wheels of a vehicle.
During the operation of a vehicle, a driver may tend to cause the engine driven wheels to overspeed or spin by indiscriminate actuation of the accelerator pedal. When the driven wheels tend to overspeed, excessive slippage occurs between the tires and the road with undesirable tire wear. When this occurs with one of the driven wheels on a surface having a lower co-efficient of friction than the other driven wheel, vehicle stability is lost. In addition, overspeeding or spinning of the driven wheels results in excessive gasoline consumption. Various known acceleration control systems directed to the above problems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,355; 3,752,249; and 3,680,655.